Cumplido atropellado
by spxilerwilliams
Summary: Después de todo, no cualquier chico se le acerca a Arya Stark para decirle que es bonita sin temor a terminar con la nariz rota. ::gendrya fluff::


El sol de pleno verano iluminaba el océano y moteaba las aguas azulejas con cristalinas manchas platinadas. Rickon chapoteaba en el agua, Sansa se tomaba fotos en bikini con su selfie stick y Robb y Jon jugaban a la pelota con Bran de arbitrador. Arya, por el contrario, se quedó metida bajo la sombrilla con el polerón negro puesto y la arena colándosele por los agujeros de las zapatillas.

Por segundo viernes consecutivo los Stark habían ido a la playa que quedaba a media hora de su hotel, alejándose así del clima temperadamente frío de Minnesota para refugiarse bajo el calor de Cuba. Habían planeado ir a Costa Rica como primer recurso turístico, pero por opción de Sansa al saber que Joffrey ―bastardo― Baratheon vendría a la Habana, los Stark tuvieron que hacerse de cortos y tomar un avión rumbo al Caribe. Arya había sido la única que objetó, pues estaba muy poco interesada en compartir sus vacaciones con el tío borracho, la bruja rubia y sus retoños traídos del infierno, más su opinión contó como un voto nulo tras verse acallada por toda la familia. Ahora no tenía más opción que sentarse con aburrimiento bajo el calor llameante del sol para ver como sus hermanos se divertían mientras sus padres iban a comprar unos barquillos.

Lo único bueno era que el tío Robert había traído consigo a Gendry, quién era el fruto de su aventura con una mujer de la que nadie ―a excepción de Gendry― tenía información certera. Como pago por sus múltiples infidelidades, Robert tuvo que hacerse cargo de su hijo cuando su madre murió en medio de una quimioterapia por el cáncer de mama. Por ello, ahora estaba condenado a traerlo a donde él fuera con su señora e hijos hasta que cumpliera los veintitrés años.

―¿Que hay? ―dijo Gendry, casualmente sentándose con las rodillas cruzadas frente a ella.

―Nada ―Arya dijo―, solo el hecho de que posiblemente muera por una hipotermia revertida.

Gendry soltó un bufido.

―Eso no existe.

―Como sea.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato. Arya flexionó las piernas hasta su pecho y apoyó su barbilla sobre sus rodillas.

―Hay unos chicos que estaban mirándote ―Soltó Gendry, dirigiendo su mirada hacia tres adolescentes que con un toque infantil enterraban a uno de ellos bajo la arena.

―Que va ―Arya jugueteó con los cordones del gorro de su chamarra― Seguro miraban a Sansa y tú te confundiste.

―No bromeo. Los vi mirándote hace tiempo ―la morena rodó los ojos―. Oye, sabes que estás muy buena, ¿no?

La respiración de Arya se cortó por unos instantes mientras sentía como su corazón se desorbitaba de su pecho.

Ella. Jodidamente buena. Ja.

Sonaba como una mala broma escrita por Jeyne y Theon.

Arya apretó el puño y le asentó un golpe entre las costillas, haciendo que Gendry se aguantara las ganas de soltar una maldición al aire. ― ¡Deja de bromear conmigo! ―dijo, con el rostro colorado y los labios apretados. Las únicas personas que le habían dicho que era linda ―porque buena no estaba, eso era un término utilizado para los adolescentes cachondos cabezas huecas como Gendry, por ejemplo― eran su padre y Jon algunas veces cuando era niña y jugaban al futbol, o cuando era molestada por Sansa y su amiga malcriada. Y Jaqen, un profesor de teatro que tuvo cuando cursaba séptimo grado. Fuera de ellos tres, nadie jamás de los jamases se había molestado en resaltar su apariencia física. Eso normalmente se lo hacían a Sansa (quién era un poco rolliza, pero lo compensaba con creces con esa cabellera rojiza y su linda y perfilada nariz en su rostro con forma de corazón).

―¡Pero que rayos te pasa! ―gritó Gendry, hastiado por la actitud (y el golpe, por descontado) de la Stark. ― Solo intentaba darte un cumplido, estúpida.

―¡Pues te hubieras metido tus cumplidos estúpidos por el culo! No necesito tus mentiras.

―¿Y quién dijo que era una mentira?

―Pues es obvio. Solo soy Arya caracaballo ―dijo, humillada y avergonzada.

―¿Quién ha dicho eso? ¡Arya, muy bonita! Quizás no entres en el estereotipo de belleza femenina, pero por dios, eres muy guapa. ―El castaño se rascó la cabeza con una mano mientras las mejillas se le ponían coloradas― B-Bueno, al menos para mi lo eres.

Arya se ruboriza. No por estar halagada o agradecida ni aturdida. Se ruboriza porque está avergonzada. Avergonzada de que alguien haya notado más allá de su personalidad marimacha. Hizo todo para que su viaje no se complicara con embrollos raros, sin embargo, aquí están.

Es devastador como la persona a quién Arya le atribuía el mote de mejor amigo le estuviera confesando en media playa, con el sol calentándole la arena en el culo, todas esas cursilerías de básica que bien le venían mejor a su hermana mayor. Arya solía estimar mucho a Gendry, y pese a que era un chico un poco tosco y cabeza dura, ella lo quería casi como a un hermano. Por ello, que ahora se le viniera a confesar con que la encontraba guapa se le hacía poco más que desastroso, pues su corazón golpeteaba en su pecho sin control y las mariposas no se acallaban en su estómago.

Cuando por fin Arya salió de su ensoñación, parpadeó varias veces y soltó con un deje de voz: ―Quién eres y que has hecho con Gendry Baratheon ―Gendry no pudo hacer más que reír, levantar la mano y desordenarle el cabello hasta dejarla echa un lío.

―Eso es lo que te hace linda, Arry. Si te soy sincero, siempre he creído que eres un poco rara para ser una niña. Pero eso te hace más especial aún. ―El Baratheon terminó con una pequeña sonrisa mientras Arya rogaba para que la tierra la tragase para acabar con la incomodidad del momento. ― Eres la mejor chica que he conocido.

Eso último hizo que la menor dejará su vergüenza de lado y sonriera por fin.

―Tampoco estás mal, Toro.

Ambos sonrieron mientras veían a los ojos. Eran jóvenes y su amor aun es nulo, pero existe y estará ahí para cuando ellos quieran cultivarlo. Después de todo, no cualquier chico se le acerca a Arya Stark para decirle que es bonita sin temor a terminar con la nariz rota.


End file.
